


Camilla's Thoughts

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla has ocd, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Kind of a vent fic, OCD, Other, hardcore headcannon Camilla with ocd, my ocd's been pretty bad lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: Camilla has OCD and her day turns bad when she realized she didn't do one of her compulsions earlier.





	Camilla's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So I've headcannoned for a while now that Camilla is kinda like me and has OCD, which is why she does things in like Silas's support and asks him to tell her she loves Corrin for her.
> 
> My OCD has been kinda bad lately, so I thought I'd make a little drabble fic to help myself feel better.

Camilla was walking around the castle, trying to get some simple chores done, when it suddenly hit her. Corrin left on a short scouting mission before Camilla had the chance to tell her ‘I love you’.

Camilla took a deep breath. It’s okay. She’s forgotten before, and nothing bad happens.

But what if something bad did happen? What if that was Camilla’s last chance to tell her sister she loved her? What is Corrin was killed? Had she really known how much   
Camilla loved her? Was Corrin’s feelings hurt because she forgot to say it? Oh, gosh. Camilla would never forgive herself if she hurt Corrin like that.

“Camilla? Are you okay?” Elise’s voice snapped Camilla out of her panicked thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, Elise. Can I help you, sweetie?”

“No, I’m good. But you looked like you were panicking, is everything alright?”

“It’s nothing, Elise. I just realized I forgot to let Corrin know I loved her before she left on that mission, is all.” Camilla smiled nervously.

“You say you love us all the time, Camilla. I’m sure Corrin will be okay if you forgot to tell her that once.” Elise smiled.

“I-It’s not that simple, sweetie...” Camilla rubbed the back of her head, anxiety starting to creep in the more she thought about it. “You know, it’s not that big of a deal. Now excuse me, I have some work I need to finish up.”

With that, Camilla walked out of the hall in a fast pace.

“Camilla?! Wait!” Elise yelled, running a few steps before her sister closed the door to next room.

 

“Camilla? Is everything okay?” Xander asked when he ran into her later in the day. “Elise said you looked unwell earlier.”

“Oh, Xander. Yes I’m fine, it’s just one of those days I guess.” Camilla said, turning to face him.

When Camilla turned to him, he could see that her eyes were red. Xander instantly knew what was wrong.

“Could you not follow through on your routine today, sister?” Xander asked.

“K-kinda...” Camilla said. “Corrin just left today before I could tell her I loved her and I’ve been dealing with those bad thoughts.”

Xander grabbed his sisters hand and led her to a nearby table and they both sat down.

“Camilla, I know this might not seem much coming from me, but it’s not the end of the world if you forget to say goodbye to Corrin.” Xander smiled gently.

“But what if it is?!” Camilla said, resting her head in her arms on the table. “What if that was my last chance to ever talk to Corrin again? How horrible of a sister would I be   
if didn’t get to see her off and she got hurt, or even die?!”

Camilla’s breath started getting laboured now. She hated herself when she got like this. She was an adult, shouldn’t she be able to control this now?

“Camilla, Corrin is amazing at what she does, she’ll come back safely. And heaven forbid if something did happen to her, it wouldn’t be your fault, and you would not be a horrible sister. I want you to look at me, okay?”

Camilla lifted her head up from the table to see her older brother’s tired, but kind smile.

“I’ll say this as many times as you need me to, Camilla. But those bad thoughts don’t make you a bad person. You’re kind, the fact that you’re so upset about this shows that you’re a great sister. You should go now, I think Selena was having a hard time with some house work and could use your help.” Xander smiled, putting his hand on Camilla’s shoulder.

Camilla whipped the tears that had started to form. Xander always knew how to talk her out of these episodes. It hasn’t gone away, but going to see Selena might help her keep her mind off of it for the time being.

“Right. Thank you, Xander.” Camilla smiled at her brother before walking off to find her retainer.

About an hour later, Corrin, Jakob, and Felicia had finally returned from their scouting mission. Xander had explained what happened to Camilla to her when she got back so she was off to find her big sister.

“Camilla?!” Corrin called, knocking on her sister’s bedroom door. “I’m back!”

“Oh, Corrin!” Camilla yelled, opening the door and pulling Corrin into a hug. “I missed you, I was so worried! I love you, darling! I love you so much, sweetie.” Camilla mumbled in Corrin’s hear.

Normally Corrin would complain about how she’s an adult now and to not be treated like a baby, but she knew this was more for Camilla’s sake then her own right now.   
Camilla looked like she really needed to catch up on some of her compulsions.

Maybe she’d ask if Camilla was interested in hanging out tonight to play a board game...


End file.
